horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Finn Mertens
' Finn, o Humano' (ou apenas Finn, anteriormente Pen, que é a abreviação do criador de Hora de Aventura Pendleton Ward), é um dos personagens principais de Hora de Aventura. Junto a Jake, Finn vive procurando aventuras pela Terra de Ooo, salvando todas as pessoas de seres do mal. Biografia thumb|left|Margaret segurando Finn ainda bebêComo mostrado em "Lembranças da Montanha Boom Boom", Finn parece ter sido abandonado na floresta durante a infância. Ele revela que ele fez "bum bum" (a palavra de Finn para defecação) em uma grande folha, até Joshua e Margaret (pais de Jake) o resgatarem da floresta até elevá-lo ao lado de Jake, que se torna como um irmão para ele (como tal, Jermaine também é irmão adotivo de Finn). Em "Memória de Uma Memória", Finn aparece bebê cantando uma música no banheiro em uma casa que parece ser de Josué e Margaret. Em "Criado", quando Finn é questionado sobre seus pais, Jake disse que ele veio de um "repolho" (como uma brincadeira). Em Susana Forte, Finn diz que quando pensa em seus pais ou outros seres humanos ele fica boladão. Estado como último humano Finn é o único humano na Terra de Ooo. No episódio Os Pais Dela, os pais de Lady Íris diz que pensou que os seres humanos estivessem extintos. Isso dá um novo significado ao seu título de "Finn, o Humano", como sua humanidade pode ser única em Ooo. Até "Susana Forte", Finn acredita que ele nunca conheceu outro ser humano. Finn fica bolado quando ele pensa demais no assunto. No mesmo episódio, Finn encontra Susana Forte. Mesmo que os outros membros da tribo de Hyoomanos de Susana revelam-se "gente peixe", a identidade de Susana como um peixe ou humana é deixada a ambígua. Em "Bonitopia", Finn descobre se Susana é ou não um ser humano, mas isso não foi revelado ao público. Outros personagens humanos (como Penny, Phil ou o Antigo Criado) foram confirmados pelo criador do show, Pendleton Ward, como mutantes ou humanoides. Fionna também é um ser humano, mesmo que ela seja apenas um personagem fictício de Rei Gelado. Rei Gelado antes era um humano, como mostrado em "Segredos de Natal, Parte 2". Moe, criador de BMO também era humano, mas como ele envelheceu, algumas de suas funções foram executadas por máquinas, deixando apenas sua pele e seu cabelo humano. Ele é classificado como um humanoide. Aparência e equipamentos thumb|left|Pen, o design original de FinnFinn possui 15 anos de idade. Ele tem vários dentes perdidos por morder árvores, pedras, entre outras coisas. Embora seus olhos carecem de detalhes e aparecem como pequenos pontos pretos devido a uma mutação menor, eles são mostrados ter cor no episódio "O Enquirídio!". Seu olho esquerdo é verde, enquanto seu olho direito é azul, característica da condição genética heterocromia. (No entanto, como afirmado pelo designer protagonista Andy Ristaino, "Essa foi uma ocasião especial. Heterocromática foi um efeito dele ser hipnotizado por aquele cara da guarda". Andy confirmou que os olhos de Finn são azuis. Em "Escape From the Citadel" ele perde seu braço, ficando apenas com um braço.thumb|left|146px|Finn sem seu braço Cabelo thumb|Cabelo de FinnFinn tem um cabelo loiro e comprido, como visto em Para Cortar os Cabelos de Uma Mulher, onde Finn tira o chapéu, e, cachos dourados longos de cabelo fluiu. Seu cabelo tinha um brilho brilhante e estende seu comprimento do corpo, até que ele corta e dá a Bruxa da Floresta. Seu cabelo, posteriormente, começou a regredir, como mostrado em "Folia Mortal", "Assinatura de Calor", "Ladrão de Maçãs", "Bonitopia", "Ninguém Te Ouvindo", "Outro Jeito", "Além Deste Plano Terreno", "Te Peguei!", "Você Me Fez", "Quem Ganha", "O Fácil Difícil", "O Lich", "Jake, o Cão" e "All the Little People". Em "Outro Jeito", o cabelo de Finn quase tocou os ombros, e depois em "Além Deste Plano Terreno", o cabelo de Finn mostrou ter crescido além dos ombros. Em "Te Peguei!", Princesa Caroço viu uma ilusão de Finn com o cabelo alcançando sua cintura. O cabelo de Finn também é visto em "Você Me Fez", quando ele bloqueia a explosão de Limãograb que fez seu chapéu explodir. Alguns fios de seus cabelos também saiu em "Quem Ganha", depois que Finn foi repetitivamente espancado por Jake e eles ficaram evidentes durante a maior parte do episódio. Em "O Lich", Finn tirou o chapéu, mostrando que parecia um pouco maior do que sua aparição em "O Fácil Difícil". No episódio "Davey", Finn raspou quase todo seu cabelo para se disfarçar como Davey. Em "Amiguinho", ele começou a crescer novamente. Em O Grande Homem Pássaro, o cabelo de Finn parece estar crescendo de novo. Em "Erro é Erro", seu cabelo é do mesmo comprimento de quando foi exibido pela primeira vez. Em "Puhoy", Finn, como um adulto, cresceu seu cabelo facial. Também aparece no episódio "O Trem Masmorra" depois que Finn vê seu futuro. Em Billy's Bucket List, o chapeu de Finn sai e mostra seu cabelo enquanto ele tenta vencer seu medo. Em "Escape From the Citadel" seu cabelo está do mesmo tamanho de "Além Deste Plano Terreno". Vestuário Finn usa um chapéu com duas orelhas saindo por cima. O chapéu é inspirado em um personagem chamado Bueno, um urso que aparece nos quadrinhos feitos por Pendleton Ward. Consequentemente, o chapéu de Finn é um urso temático; coincidentemente os Hyoomanos usam chapéus de animais temáticos também. Isso pode ser um indício que os seres humanos na Terra de Ooo utilizam chapéus de animais para se encaixar na sociedade. O chapéu de Finn cobre toda a cabeça com exceção de seu rosto. Ele também usa uma camiseta azul-claro (ou como ele iria chamá-lo, azul-bebê "estilo menino"), short azul escuro, uma mochila verde circular, meias brancas enroladas para baixo, e um par de sapatos pretos. Em Oceano de Medo, o seu calçado parece ser botas pretas com punhos brancos. Em Veio da Noitosfera, Finn tinha um pequeno bolso costurado em sua camisa o qual ele carregava Jake dentro. Ele apareceu novamente em [[Davey]], quando Finn rouba as chaves dos Guardas Banana. Quando ele está no Reino Gelado, ele ocasionalmente usa um casaco amarelo, mas também tem usado o suéter rosa feito pela Princesa Jujuba. Em Seguindo Seus Passos, o urso usa as roupas de Finn, o que pode significar que Finn tem vários conjuntos da mesma roupa, juntamente com vários chapéus. No entanto, em Amiguinho, quando o chapéu de Finn ganha vida e é imposto a liberdade, Jake diz Ok Finn, vamos pegar a pele de um urso, o que pode implicar que Finn tem apenas um chapéu. '' Ele usa cuecas brancas que fez uma aparição em Cidade dos Ladrões, quando Penny roubou suas calças e sua blusa no final do episódio. Finn dorme com um pijama vermelho que apareceu em muitos episódios, mas em alguns, ele dorme em um saco de dormir com suas roupas normais. Na série, o saco de dormir é bege. Armas Embora Finn tem exercido uma série de armas, ele originalmente favoreceu uma espada de ouro. A partir do episódio Trem Misterioso, Finn é mostrado usando uma espada com uma lâmina rosa / prata e uma torcida vermelha. (Espada original de Finn foi destruída por um buraco negro em Você de Verdade). Junto com sua espada nova, sua mochila verde tem uma nova alça de lado que pode segurar a espada, enquanto Finn está andando. No episódio A Masmorra do Papai, Finn e Jake se aventuram no calabouço, que foi construído por Josué. No calabouço, Finn recupera espada a família de Jake, que substituiu a espada raiz como sua principal arma . No geral, Finn é conhecido por ter três espadas principais: uma espada de ouro, uma espada de raiz, e a espada sangue de demônio. No entanto, esta espada foi tirada ao meio por Finn em "Encontro pra Brincar". Não se sabe a espada que Finn usa atualmente. São uma série de espadas vistas sendo usadas por Finn, mas parece que ele não tinha guardado-as. Personalidade e traços Embora ás vezes seja violento e agressivo, Finn é um herói corajoso e justo. Ele tem um senso muito forte de responsabilidade e fica chateado quando ele é incapaz de ajudar os outros. Ele parece ser um pouco super-protetor de seus amigos. Ele é quase fisicamente incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa má ou injusta, e vai contra fazer tais coisas, como visto em vários episódios, como, Cidade dos Ladrões, Recuo Mortal, Os Olhos e O Enquirídio!. Mesmo que ele aja como um menino normal, Finn age como um cavalheiro quando se trata de mulheres. Como revelado em Davey, apesar de sua natureza heroica, ele também começa a gostar de uma vida normal, sem qualquer reconhecimento ou elogios por ser um herói. Finn é mostrado para ser um candidato a emoções destemidas e gosta de colocar a si mesmo no meio do perigo, simplesmente porque ele gosta de um desafio. No entanto, tal como ilustrado em Oceano de Medo, Finn tem uma fobia inexplicável do oceano, ou talassafobia, apesar do fato de que ele pode facilmente entrar em contacto com qualquer outro corpo de água. Enquanto ele se apresenta como um herói áspero e duro, Finn tem um lado terno capaz de amor e compaixão, como mostrado por sua paixão de infância pela Princesa Jujuba e seu relacionamento fraterno com Jake. No entanto, Finn parece odiar filmes de romance e beijos como visto em Vem Comigo. No entanto, no final de Sonho de Amor, Finn não foi ruim pelos beijos entre Dona Tromba e o Sr. Porco. Crescimento de Finn aceitar romance e o amor físico também é demostrado quando ele voluntariamente beija a Princesa Jujuba em Jovem Demais e sua mais recente ex-namorada, Princesa de Fogo em Pegando Um Foguinho. Aspirações de Finn para ser um grande herói faz dele um pouco de um xerife moral na Terra de Ooo, como ele está disposto a ajudar e proteger qualquer pessoa inocente. Finn parece ser um tanto simplória, quando ele recebe recebe um monte de emoções conflitantes quando não está claro se algo é bom ou mal ( exemplificado por suas relações com Marceline no episódio Criado). Muitos aspectos da personalidade de Finn estão envoltas de mistérios. No episódio Sonho de Dia Chuvoso, foi mostrado que Finn acredita que a imaginação é para nerds que não podem lidar com a realidade. Finn, em seguida, se recusou usar sua imaginação até que ele teve que reativar a personalidade bombástica de Jake em sua terra imaginária (que foi apenas um avião vazio básico cinza e branco, insinuando que Finn não é muito imaginativo, mas que foi contrariado em Incansável, quando os Gnomos aproveitam a energia da imaginação de Finn), que foi habitada por algumas criaturas delicadas, como Inseto Bellamy. A imaginação de Finn foi poderosa o suficiente para afetar o mundo real (com Jake, mas em menor grau). Finn também pode ser muito teimoso. Tais como Lembranças da Montanha Boom Boom, Masmorra, Bruxo, Sonho de Dia Chuvoso e especialmente em Outro Jeito. Finn também pode ser facilmente enganado, como em Os Olhos, quando Jake o convenceu de que os falcões gigantes iriam levar o cavalo para uma terra de sol e o cuidará com amor e carinho. Ele pode ficar muito irritado e gritar como em Problemas na Terra do Caroço e em Dona Tromba (Episódio), mas ele se sente culpado e pede desculpa quando puder. Finn prefere fazer o trabalho e não tomar o caminho mais fácil (Hora de Negócios e Você de Verdade). Enquanto Finn é mostrado ser um guerreiro corajoso, ele também é mostrado ter vários medos. Em Outro Jeito e Rei Minhoca (Episódio), ele é mostrado ter medo de palhaços. Também em Rei Minhoca (Episódio), é mostrado que ele tem medo de que a Princesa Jujuba o considere jovem demais, e também é mostrado que tem medo de Lich. Habilidades thumb|Primeira espada de FinnFisíca Finn é proficiente em várias formas de combate, incluindo o combate corpo-a-corpo, magia e esgrima. Ele pode saltar muito alto e é excepcionalmente forte e ágil para um menino de sua idade. Apesar de sua idade e sua aparência, Finn parece ser bastante forte e atlético, ele pode ser visto lutando com uma variedades de monstros e criaturas de 1000x do seu tamanho. Finn também é capaz de levantar a Princesa Jujuba, como mostrado em Recuo Mortal, quando ele pega-la e coloca-a em sua cama, e capaz de levantar Marceline como visto em Monstrinha do Papai. Além disso, ele foi capaz de levantar uma árvore e bateu com ela em Barb em Teia de Estranhos. Em Outro Jeito, Finn era capaz de correr levando o olho de um ciclope gigante. Por último, em Masmorra do Papai, quando ele esfaqueou o monstro maligno no olho, ele foi capaz de levantá-lo do chão e virá-lo na cova. Ele também pode fazer seus braços e pernas curvar-se de forma desumana durante a Dança da Ciência (balançando o braço e as pernas, o que Jake também pode fazer). Em A Nova Fronteira, é mostrado que Finn pode fazer fogo só com as mãos. Finn é muito tolerante à dor , como mostrado em Ninguém Te Ouvindo, quando o veado quebra-lhe as pernas. Além disso, em O Lich, ele foi capaz de quebrar o Enquirídio no joelho, sem contar as intolerâncias ao fogo que Finn possui por te convivido com a Princesa de Fogo, como é mostrado em Pegando um Foguinho e em Chicletão. Mental Finn tem a capacidade de lutar mentalmente habilidades psíquicas. A primeira vez foi contra o Lich. A segunda vez foi contra Goliad (Personagem) , como ele era constantemente capazes de manipular seus pensamentos, a fim de evitar revelar o plano para derrotar Goliad, permitindo Princesa Jujuba criar Stormo. Finn pode se concentrar por muito tempo, como mostrado em Parados, quando ele passa horas telepaticamente convocando um Monstro Astral. Como demonstrado em Sustos, Finn pode bloquear memórias indesejáveis no cofre, o que é visto mais tarde em Rei Minhoca. Finn tem a capacidade de ler e escrever, e ele também pode fazer operações matemáticas simples. No geral Finn e muito maduro para um garoto de sua idade, menos em relacionamentos amorosos, já que se dispõe a manipular a Princesa de Fogo, para apenas satisfazer seus desejos. Criatividade Além de combates, Finn tem apresentado muitas outras habilidades impressionantes em artesanato. Ele tem algumas habilidades do origami, como mostrado em Ricardio, o Coração, em que ele faz a Princesa Jujuba um guindaste de papel, bem como em O Armário da Marceline, no qual ele faz um avião de papel. Além disso Finn é mostrado ser capaz de construir uma maquete (do Reino Doce) de sua saliva, como visto em Você de Verdade. Diversos Finn é muito bom em um jogo chamado Aventura de Mestre, onde ele e Jake jogam em BMO. Ele também pode cuspir em distâncias muito longas, como visto em Despejados!, quando ele cospe em Marceline, em Minhas Duas Pessoas Favoritas, quando ele cospe no rosto de Tiffany, e em Teia de Estranhos, quando ele cospe em pássaros voando em cima, enquanto está de cabeça para baixo em uma teia de aranha gigante. Em Pegando Um Foguinho, Finn é mostrado ser capaz de cuspir água incrivelmente para o ar. Como visto em "Frost & Fire, Finn escreve normalmente com a mão direita, mas ele pode escrever e desenhar com as duas mãos e, ocasionalmente, ao mesmo tempo. Ele também lida com a sua espada com a mão direita. Sugerindo que ele pode ser ambidestro, capaz de usar as duas mãos com a mesma habilidade. '' Temporário Finn e Jake ganharam habilidades mágicas no episódio ''Bruxo, mas eles nunca usaram essas habilidades em qualquer outro episódio. Pendleton Ward revelou mais tarde que toda a magia que Finn e Jake ganharam nesse episódio foram destruídas. Da mesma forma em A Câmara das Lâminas Congeladas, quando Finn e Jake ganham habilidades de ninjas. Estilo Combate Finn é um combatente agressivo combinando algumas artes marciais de suas esgrimas surpreendentes. Ele é rápido o suficiente para entender a fraqueza do adversário ou usar o seu ambiente para vencer uma luta. Cozinhar Finn não é visto cozinhar, muitas vezes porque Jake prepara a maioria das refeições que comem. No entanto, em Seguindo Seus Passos, é mencionado e mostrado que Finn faz bolinhos com seu rosto, ele também é visto cozinhando espaguete no episódio The Tower. Idade Finn tinha 12 anos no início da série está progressivamente a envelhecer de forma realista. A partir de Trem Misterioso, ele completou 13 anos de idade. Em uma entrevista no início de 2012 (no final da 3ª temporada), Pendleton Ward afirmou que Finn tem 14 anos. Após o episódio Earth & Water, foi revelado que Princesa de Fogo tinha 15 anos de idade. Supondo-se que ambos estavam da mesma idade (Em Incêndio, Flambo e Jake afirmaram que ela tinha a mesma idade que Finn), então Finn teria 15 anos. Adam Muto revelou em seu Formspring que Finn faz aniversário dia 3 de março, assim revelando que atualmente Finn tem 16 anos. Formas Alternativas Relacionamentos Josué e Margaret thumb|Bebê Finn sendo confortadoJosué e Margaret eram os pais de Jake e Jermaine, e os pais adotivos de Finn. Finn ama seus pais adotivos e contém uma caixa de música de Margaret, como visto em Jake vs. Me-Mow. Finn também descreve que seus pais adotivos fizeram um bom trabalho em criá-lo, como ele descreveu que Margaret criou-o graciosa, em Jake Suit. Jake thumb|left|Finn e Jake punho de libraComo companheiros de casa, irmãos e melhores amigos, Finn e Jake compartilham um vínculo muito profundo e forte. Tendo sido criado juntos pelos pais de Jake, a dupla compartilham um relacionamento semelhante ao de irmãos, com Jake atuando como irmão mais velho de Finn. Uma única parte do relacionamento de Finn com Jake é a capacidade de Jake dizer quando Finn está prestes a chorar, como visto no episódio Cidade das Aberrações, onde se afirma ser uma coisa de mãe e filha. Apesar de terem um amor incondicional para o outro, Finn pode ficar frustrado com Jake por causa de sua preguiça e falta de motivação, como visto em muitos episódios como O Jardim da Bruxa. Como um caráter mais descontraído, Jake muitas vezes tenta relaxar de personalidade impetuosa de Finn em face de uma luta, muitas vezes aconselhando-o a não se preocupar. Embora ás vezes ele leva Finn para o caminho errado, Jake realmente quer o bem para o seu companheiro, e é geralmente uma figura encorajador e proteção na vida de Finn. Em Incêndio, Jake tenta encontrar uma namorada para Finn, o que implica ele tentar ajudar Finn em seus problemas. Finn e Jake salvam a vida dos outros em várias ocasiões, e muitas vezes, aventuras em toda Terra de Ooo juntos. Contudo, existem certas ocasiões em que Finn e Jake lutam entre si. Em Os Cineastas, eles argumentam sobre o gênero de filme que deveria ser visto, e eles se recusam a falar uns com os outros até BMO corrigir o problema. No final, eles sempre voltam a ser amigos novamente. Em Quem Ganha, a luta vai para um nível mais elevado, causando ferimentos múltiplos em ambos. Mas no final do episódio, eles voltam a ser amigos de pois de seu confronto com o Guerreiro do Sonho. Lady e filhotes thumb|left|Família com filhotinhosFinn tem o prazer de conhecer suas sobrinhas e sobrinhos em Jake, o Pai e até mesmo usava uma camisa que tinha escrito sobre ela MELHOR UNKLE de cabeça para baixo. Durante o curto período de tempo que Finn estava com os filhotes, ele começou a brincar com eles (como quando Jake o viu com eles e disse que era lutinha com o titio). Finn é mostrado para exibir a gostar de Jake Jr., como visto, mostrando uma apatia geral a aparência de Jake Jr. Ele também tenta animá-la em Mais Cinco Historinhas juntando Jake em um esquete para fazer uma máquina do tempo para ajudar Jake Jr. em seus problemas do futuro, mesmo indo tão longe como fingindo ser uma menina, que ele não fez em Amor Lento. Amigos BMO [[Arquivo:200px-Capture_hug_wolf4.png|thumb|Finn abraçando BMO em Lobo do Abraço]] BMO vive com Finn e Jake na Casa Na Árvore. Ele serve como sistema vivo de jogos, vídeos, editores, filmes, câmera, e muitos outros itens elétricos portáteis. Ele apareceu no oitavo episódio de Hora de Aventura, assim tem sido por um longo tempo. Ocasionalmente, Finn e Jake parece assumir papéis parentais quando se trata de BMO, como levá-lo para um jogo de futebol ou disciplinando-o quando ele se comporta mal. Em Os Cineastas, BMO registra as imagens solicitadas por Finn e Jake, embora discordem sobre o gênero de filme que vai ser, por isso, eles deixam BMO dar uma opinião de quem está certo ou errado. Ele acaba reunindo-os, usando tanto a ação e comédia / romance nas filmagens e, cantando uma música, em vez de tomar partido com qualquer um deles. Em Ser Mais, Finn e Jake ajudam BMO em levá-lo ao lugar onde nasceu para encontrar drivers novos do núcleo do sistema e impedindo que ele seja apagado de sua memória. É também revelado que BMO foi enviado ao mundo por Moe para encontrar alguém que possa cuidar dele, e Finn e Jake foram simpáticos em adotá-lo. Marceline thumb|left|Finn e Jake com Marceline na Casa da Árvore Embora inicialmente a considera como inimigo em sua estreia, Despejados!, Finn faz uma amizade rapidamente com Marceline, ele descobre que seu caminho aparentemente mal são apenas provocações lúdicas, como visto em Criado. Uma personagem turbulenta e aventureira, Marceline e Finn compartilham o mesmo vigor e sede de perigo. Uma das principais razões por que eles conseguiram forjar uma amizade é que Finn salvou a vida dela em Criado quando Jake a expôs à luz solar direta e jogou alho nela em uma tentativa de salvar Finn. Apesar de Jake ter medo de Marceline (e de todos os vampiros), Finn gosta de passar um tempo com ela, para que possam ser incrível juntos. Em Vem Comigo, Finn pede para que ela vá a Noite de Casais no Cinema, mas apenas como um amigo. Ser mutuamente desgostoso a ponto de vomitar com a ideia de beijar (embora, ironicamente, ela o beijou na bochecha, pelo menos duas vezes), Marceline disse não a Finn quando ele pediu a ela para ir ao cinema pensando que ele estava pedindo a ela para ser sua namorada. Em O Armário da Marceline, ele acidentalmente vê-la nua quando Jake diz a ele para ver se o caminho está livre para eles para sair de sua casa, causando-lhe desconforto. Lady Íris thumb|Finn, Jake e Lady ÍrisFinn fez amizade com Lady Íris após Jake querer sair com os dois de uma só vez no episódio Minhas Duas Pessoas Prediletas. Jake lamenta introduzindo os dois, mas no final é feliz o que aconteceu. Finn e Lady Íris ainda compartilham um vínculo estreito, apesar de fato de que Finn não consegue entender o que Lady Íris diz (por falar coreano). No episódio All the Little People, as versões de brinquedos de Lady e Finn são vistas se beijando, mas depois Finn ri e diz estranho. Interesse Amoroso Princesa Jujuba Finn teve uma queda bastante óbvia pela Princesa Jujuba, que ele negou diante dos acontecimentos do episódio Batalha dos Magos. Ele também chama ela de vez em quando de Prinjuba e outros apelidos de thumb|left|Primeiro beijo de Finn e Jujubacarinho. Ele interage com ela mais do que qualquer uma das inúmeras outras princesas de Ooo, e iria aproveitar a chance de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Em certo sentido, o relacionamento deles era como o de uma princesa real / cavaleiro leal protótipo . Depois de seus deveres heroicos, Jujuba iria, como Finn esperava, ocasionalmente beijá-lo, mas ela não o beijou ou qualquer outra pessoa, já em Batalha dos Magos. Finn torna-se muito protetor e ciumento quando alguém vem entre eles, como visto em Ricardio, o Coração, no qual ele ofensivamente realizando a Dança da Ciência com uma manobra desesperada para atrair a atenção da Princesa Jujuba e procurou expor Ricardio como um vilão. Mais tarde, em O Pretendente, Finn expressa seu ciúme através de um véu disfarçado de desprezo para Braco, acreditando que ele não iria ser bom o suficiente para ela. No entanto, quando ele descobre que Braco ainda está tentando conquistar a princesa (ou seja , que ele não conseguiu ), ele ajuda-o dando o mapa para ele ir em busca da Pedra da Alma. No episódio Breezy, Finn recupera o seu braço por ter ficado extremamente feliz por ver a Princesa Jujuba (que na verdade era Breezy, mas sua voz lembrou a Princesa Jujuba) o que pode se deduzir que Finn ainda ama a Princesa Jujuba. '' '' Eles já se beijaram duas vezes: em "Jovem Demais" e "Batalha dos Magos". Princesa de Fogo thumb|left|Finn e Princesa de Fogo Princesa de Fogo é a ex-namorada de Finn. Ele encontra-a pela primeira vez no final do episódio Incêndio. Durante o episódio, Jake se coloca como Finn tentando cortejá-la, porque ele acreditava que Finn, deprimido depois de ser rejeitado novamente pela Princesa Jujuba, precisava de um novo interesse amoroso. No entanto, quando o pai de Princesa de Fogo diz a Jake que ela é do mal, Jake diz a ela (disfarçando como Finn), que ele não gosta dela, o que faz com que ela se torne confusa e irritada e dá um tapa na em seu rosto. Ela começa um incêndio na casa que queima as fotos da Princesa Jujuba, e ele fica furioso e vai ver quem arruinou seu santuário. Quando ela acende acidentalmente as pirotecnias líquidas deixadas para trás pela Princesa Jujuba, ela fica toda encharcada e cai da casa, onde Finn a salva e coloca-la para dentro. Quando ela recupera a consciência, Princesa de Fogo grita com ele: Você! O que há de errado comigo, hein? Por que não gosta de mim? e Finn afirma: Eu gosto de você. Esta afirmação, apesar de Finn não conhecer Princesa de Fogo, é evidente de amor á primeira vista. Princesa de Fogo cora, e dá um tapa em Finn avisando para ele nunca mais mexer com ela novamente, e foge da casa na árvore. Depois que ela lhe dá um tapa, ele imediatamente quis saber quem era ela. Ele, então, diz á Jake Cara, acho que eu gamei. No episódio de continuação, Quente Demais, ela torna-se oficialmente o novo interesse amoroso de Finn. Ele pede a Jake para ajudá-lo a encontrá-la, dizendo que ele jantou com a sua alma e percebeu que não é má, os dois partem para encontrá-la. Eles encontram ela em uma lagoa e se escondem atrás dos arbustos para vê-la. Finn carinhosamente compara ela com o vapor fora do nariz de um cachorrinho á procura de presunto na neve. Quando ela curiosamente mergulha a mão na lagoa e pula de volta na dor, Finn corre em seu auxílio, surpreendendo-a. Finn admite que ele realmente gosta dela e que devem ficar juntos o que faz ela a brilhar e faz pequenas chamas que aparecem em seu redor. Finn fica surpreso com o fogo chegar perto dele, então ele tenta pisar, sem saber que, pisando nas chamas machucaria a Princesa de Fogo. Irritada e confusa, ela corre de novo e Finn e Jake vão atrás dela, então ela embosca-os. No entanto, o ataque não dura muito tempo, e Finn confunde Princesa de Fogo por tentar cumprimentá-la enquanto ela está tentando matá-los. Em seguida, ele tenta explicar seus sentimentos novamente, o que faz com que ela a corar, mas ela resiste. Chateada que quando Finn faz dela brilhar, e depois apagar, ela fala você não devia brincar com as emoções de um ser do fogo. Princesa de Fogo chega á conclusão que irá transformar o Reino Goblin em seu próprio Reino de Fogo. Finn tenta convencê-la a não fazer isso. Quando eles voam para o o Reino Goblin com trajes á prova de fogo, Princesa de Fogo ataca-os com bolas de fogo, mas não tem nenhum efeito. Ela novamente atira outra bola de fogo em Finn, mas é desviada e bateu em uma carroça. Jake extingue as chamas do carrinho, consequentemente prejudicando Princesa de Fogo mais uma vez. Finn angustia que ele não quer machuca-la, mas sua moral diz que ele está tentando ajudar os cidadãos do Reino Goblin. Rojador (Neptr), pensando que está ajudando, se engaja o blaster de espuma para extingir ela. No entanto, Finn consegue parar Neptr de tentar atingir Princesa de Fogo e em vez disso, atinge acidentalmente Jake e algumas chamas da Princesa de Fogo. Princesa de Fogo fica extremamente irritada e proclama essa é a última vez que você me machuca!, e cresce em sua forma animal. Uma lágrima de fogo do olho direito de Princesa de Fogo é revelado que ela é prejudicada, tanto fisíca quanto emocionalmente. Finn grita não, não! e, literalmente, rasga-se fora de seu próprio traje e fica por cima dele gritando para Princesa de Fogo. thumb|Abraço de Finn e Princesa de Fogo Finn fica irritado e diz por que eu não consigo gostar de uma garota?, e começa a chorar. Uma de suas lágrimas cai sobre as chamas da Princesa de Fogo chamando-a atenção. Princesa de Fogo vê Finn chorando e cria a conclusão que ele é um ser Elemental da Água e que tudo que ele faz é chorar o tempo todo. Princesa de Fogo diz que mesmo que um goste um do outro, eles não podem ficar juntos, por serem elementos contraditórios. Finn tenta explicar que ele não é, mas Princesa de Fogo tem dificuldade de entender o conceito e diz mesmo que a gente se gostasse, só iriamos nos machucar. Finn responde Não, eu posso. Quer dizer, podemos ao menos tentar?, Princesa de Fogo brilha e tocou que ele desafiaria a natureza para ficar com ela. Ela o abraça, embora ele sorri nos primeiros segundos, Finn começa a queimar-se e e empurra-a para longe. Princesa de Fogo então diz: Adeus, Finn. Finn e a Princesa de Fogo terminam a relação em Frost & Fire, devido a ele ter sido desonesto com ela e revelar seus segredos ela diz que "Precisa de um tempo sozinha!". Então ele fica muito abalado com o termino deles e tenta reconquistar a Princesa Jujuba. No episódio O Trono Vermelho, Finn pensa thumb|left|153px|Finn colocando a mão no ombro da Princesa de Fogoque eles poderiam ter uma segunda chance e tenta impressioná-la, mas ela fala que não tem mais sentimentos por ele e o trabalho dos dois era apenas um negócio. Rosalinia thumb|left|Rosalinia e Finn dançandoEm Puhoy, Finn encontra Rosalinia, seu terceiro interesse amoroso, possivelmente no Reino dos Lençóis. Finn entra neste reino para descansar sua mente, já que ele está tendo problemas de relacionamento suposto com Princesa de Fogo. Quando ele conhece Rosalinia, ela convida-o para dançar, mas Finn responde eu já tenho uma namorada. Ela insiste que o gesto é puramente platônico, e dançam. Enquanto eles conversam, ela mostra sinais de gostar dele, e Finn fala meio embaraçado. thumb|Finn e família travesseiro Eventualmente, como por esta altura, Finn acredita que não há maneira de escapar do descanso do mundo, Finn abandona sua relação com a Princesa de Fogo para começar uma nova vida com Rosalinia, tendo dois filhos nomeados: Jay e Bonnie. Quando Finn descobre que há uma maneira de escapar do mundo, ele está totalmente disposto a ir, embora arriscando em deixar Rosalinia e sua família para trás. Rosalinia pede a Finn para nunca esquecê-los. Finn envelhece e retorna ao seu mundo no momento de sua morte. Quando Finn retorna ao seu mundo, ele está prestes a dizer Jake sobre o seu sonho", quando Princesa de Fogo liga para dizer que ela entendeu sua piada. Após receber o telefonema, Finn esquece tudo sobre o sonho, e também esquecendo Rosalinia e sua família no processo. Erin: thumb|161px|Finn (minhoca) segurando Erin desmaiadaNo episódio "Food Chain", Finn se apaixonou por uma minhoca chamada Erin. Finn ficou preocupado quando ela desmaiou e a carregou até achar o oásis com plantas que a salvou. Eles iam se casar, mas um bando de pássaros apareceram e comeram os convidados e Finn e Jake viraram flores, assim interrompendo o casamento. Inimigos Lich thumb|Lich e o primeiro confronto de Finn O desejo de Lich para matar a vida traz-lo em constante conflito com Finn. Eles se conheceram em Folia Mortal, embora esteja implícito em O Herói Dele que Finn já sabia sobre o Lich, onde o Lich é libertado de sua prisão, vai em um rampage e tenta recuperar o seu poder de destruir toda a vida. No episódio, o Lich tenta mergulhar Finn em seu Bem do Poder, o que implica que o Lich acredita Finn deve estar em seu lado. Ele também afirma que ele acredita que Finn é o seu inferior. O Lich foi mostrado tentando e ter sucesso em manipular as emoções de Finn várias vezes. Isto foi mostrado pela primeira vez em Recuo Mortal, onde o Lich (disfarçado de Princesa Jujuba) manipula as emoções românticas de Finn. Finn guarda um receio por Lich ter matado o Billy. Rei Gelado thumb|left|Finn chutando o Rei GeladoComo antagonista recorrente da história, Rei Gelado e Finn estão frequentemente em desacordo. Finn é propenso a impaciência e agressividade ao seu redor, mas também mostra-lhe a simpatia, como em Quando Os Sinos de Casamento Derretem. No entanto, a agressão de Finn nunca supera a sua compaixão, honra e respeito pela vida, como evidenciado quando ele se recusou a oportunidade de matar Rei Gelado como Billy tinha matado o Conde do Fogo. Da mesma forma, em Recuo Mortal, Finn, ainda que a contragosto, confiável e unido com Rei Gelado contra seu inimigo Lich que possuiu a Princesa Jujuba. Ao dizer, Rei Gelado você nem pensa se casar com ela, Finn cora e taca uma pedra nele. Embora Finn e Rei Gelado começaram como rivais, seu relacionamento progrediu para uma rivalidade amigável, então uma amizade estranha em seu próprio direito e, finalmente, uma verdadeira amizade. Rei Gelado não odeia Finn e Jake, como ele só luta com eles, por serem moralmente opostos um ao outro. Ele frequentemente tenta ser amigos dele, em suas próprias maneiras erradas, e de bom grado feito alianças com eles. No episódio Parados, Rei Gelado congela Finn e Jake para que eles possam ter alguma ligação. Foi mostrado em Batedor que enquanto Finn e Rei Gelado são rivais, eles não são inimigos, e não abrigam qualquer malícia verdadeira para o outro. O Rei Gelado deixou claro que não quer matar Finn, o máximo que ele faria é um soco na barriga e fazê-lo vomitar o almoço. Na pior hipóteses, eles estão lutando como rivais, como Finn desaprova abertamente o hábito de Rei gelado capturar princesas e fazer travessuras. Na melhor das hipóteses, eles são rivais brincalhões, até mesmo amigos. thumb|Finn, Jake e Rei Gelado assistindo ao filmeEm Segredos de Natal, Parte 2, o Rei Gelado tem um medalhão com as fotos de Finn e Jake. Perto do final do episódio, os dois são mostrados aconchegando-se lado a lado por uma lareira, vestindo roupas ridículas de Natal. A atitude de Finn para Rei Gelado abrandou desde descobrir o trágico segredo de sua origem, e sua compaixão pelas pessoas em perigo superando suas rajadas mesquinhas com ele, é o suficiente para ser seu amigo. Marques das Nozes É um vilão menor. Curiosidades *É revelado em '"Batedor" que ele dorme falando. *Seus irmãos sao Jermaine e Jake, porém irmãos adotivos. *Finn e Jake são um dos maiores heróis de Ooo. *Ele conheceu o herói que ele tanto admira, Billy. *Finn se chamava Pen no episódio piloto (talvez em homenagem do seu criador Pendleton Ward). *No Volume 1 dos Quadrinhos de Finn e Jake e da banda da Marceline é possível notar que ainda gosta um pouco da Princesa Jujuba. *Na edição 9 dos quadrinhos é revelado que por uma carta de Finn do Futuro que Finn começou a preferir ser chamado de Finn do que de Pen. *É revelado que ele pode ter mais chapéus de urso no episódio "Seguindo Seus Passos ". *Em "Frost & Fire", Finn tem um desentendimento com Princesa de Fogo, por conta de uma coisa que ele fez, então os dois aparentemente terminam pois Princesa de Fogo pediu "um tempo sozinha para pensar", então eles se tornaram apenas amigos. *Ele tinha medo do mar até superar seu medo em Billy's Bucket List. *Até agora, ele só não apareceu no episódio Menininho Mal. *Em "Fome de Vermelho" foi revelado que ele é um pouco daltônico. *Ele ficou muito abalado por sua separação com a Princesa de Fogo. *Ele é um dos únicos personagens que viu ou interagiu com o Caracol. * Finn pode ter medo de palhaços, pois em "O Rei Minhoca", ele cria um palhaço para matar o Rei Minhoca, sendo que ele estava pensando em seus maiores medos. *Ele engoliu um computador por isso quando canta tem voz de auto-tune, mas ás vezes ele canta normal. The braço is back!.png|Finn recuperando seu braço no episódio "Breezy". The braço is back! 2.png|Finn recuperando seu braço no episódio "Breezy". The braço is back! 3.png|Finn recuperando seu braço no episódio "Breezy". 180px-FinnLumpuSpeid.png|Finn e Princesa Caroço se beijando em Breezy. *Em Lembranças da Montanha Boom Boom é revelado que Finn ainda chora quando faz cocô. *Finn pode ter alguma experiência de condução. Em "Ruas Doces", Finn dirige Jake depois que ele se transforma em um carro. (Isso só pode ser verdade se Jake não estava controlando a si mesmo.). *Ele fala em O Trono Vermelho que está fazendo aulas de piano. *Ele perde seu braço em "Escape From the Citadel". *Seu prato preferido é bolo de carne. *Em "The Tower" ele ganhou um braço fantasma. *Ele recuperou seu braço em "Breezy".thumb|72px|Braço temporário de Finn Referências Culturais *Finn McCool era um aventureiro e herói da mitologia irlandesa. "Finn" é na verdade um apelido que significa "loiro". * Finn compartilha muitas semelhanças com link da série de games "The Legend of Zelda", como o fato de ser loiro, ser orfão e não ter nenhum membro da familia conhecido (salvo raras excessôes na serie). Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Aventureiro(a) Categoria:Humano